deadly crossroads
by b-man
Summary: this is the story of max in what could be her last few moments alive.


=   
  


Hey my name is max and I'm gonna tell you how my life changed this past two days believe me you really will have to bare with me as I hang in on my last moments alive

  
  
  


**_`MAX'_** **day one**   
  
  
  
  
Kendra:wake up, max. your gonna be late for work.   
  
Max: I'm already awake.   
  
She was in her room doing sit ups.   
  
Kendra: Hey I made some coffe if you want some its on the table.   
  
Max:Thanks girl did you see my flares with my red shirt.   
  
Kendra: Yeah they are on the chair I'll get it for you.   
  
She got dressed and headed out the door max:see ya later.   
  
She entered the work place.   
  
sketch: Max ,come here you got a new spot on 34th street . catch.   
  
He threw it and it flew out of max's direction and max lunged for it saving it from hitting original cindy in the head.   
  
Cindy:Thank's boo that bitch was about to hit me in the head.   
  
Max: yeah I got your back.   
  
Cindy: We gonna hit the clubs later on.   
  
max: But ofcourse .   
  
  
(later on that night)   
  
  
max was freakin guys . but cindy was freakin some girls.   
  
guy: hey, Anyone want to dance up here. Only looking for the cutest looking girls can be up here.   
  
He looked through the crowd .   
  
guy: you there the one with the red shirt. Cindy: He talking to you boo.   
  
Max did a sexy walk to the stage a walk that had all the men looking at her ass. She came up on the stage.   
  
Guy: Whats your name doll-face.   
  
Max: jessica .   
  
A techno beat started and she started to dance . all the guys started throwing money up on the stage she bent over to pick it up her barcode was showing.   
  
cindy: Max come here.   
  
She hopped off the stage.   
  
max: What's up.   
  
Cindy: That tattoo you got make you look like a piece of food from the market.   
  
Max: What tattoo are you talking about. Cindy:The one on your neck the one that looks like a barcode.   
  
max: Ooh shit .was it showing . cindy: Yeah max: See you tommorow. Bye.   
  
Making an exit. She walked by a muscular guy who took out a cell phone.   
  
Guy:Hey lydecker we found her.   
  
She made it home just in time . she felt like someone was following her and she knew she was right. A guy jumped out of the closet.   
  
max: Hey did you knock.   
  
He lunged for her. She did a round house kick to his face. He grabbed her leg mid-air twisting her making her flip. she kicked him in the face breaking some thing she felt something break. She ran towards the window he lunged at her she moved out of the way letting him fly ten stories down. She changed her clothes and laid down. She started to cry . she didn't know why was it because the guy she just let die or someone knows about her. She cried herself to sleep.   
  
  
**Day 2:**   
  
  
Max woke up. She jumped in the shower and and brushed her teeth. She slipped on some tight black jeans.   
  
Max: hey Kendra did you make any coffe?   
  
There was no answer. Max got suspicious she went to go check on her in her room. There was a body under the covers. She moved the blanket over Kendra revealing a dead body. It was Kendra and she was shot.   
  
Max:oh shit someone was in here while I was asleep. She left her house and started to ride her bike. She was crying . she wound up at logans door.   
  
Logan: hey max whats wrong   
  
She moved along to his couch she just sat there and cried.   
  
Max: they know about me . lydecker knows he sent someone after me . he killed my roommate. It was terrible   
  
Logan: im sorry what are we gonna do about this.   
  
Max: I don't know I'm not use to death all around me   
  
Logan: are you going to work to day   
  
Max: I should shouldn't I   
  
Logan: yeah you should be around people who care about you.   
  
Max: well I'm late gotta get my ass in action hey can you do me a favor please   
  
Logan: yeah what is it   
  
Max:can you find out who did this were they live everything I'm gonna get revenge before they do something else   
  
Logan: I'll do my best   
  
She left.  
  
(work )   
  
Cindy: hey boo why you so late   
  
Max: problems. They killed Kendra   
  
Cindy: what who how   
  
Max: while I was asleep they shot her because of me   
  
Cindy:why what did you do   
  
Max: I don't want to talk about this here   
  
Cindy: then lets go some were   
  
Max: sure but what about work   
  
Cindy: fuck that they killed Kendra we gotta talk so lets make a move on girl   
  
They started to walk out   
  
Boss:were the hell yall goin   
  
Max: a break   
  
Cindy: yeah   
  
Boss: you walk out that door don't even think about coming back   
  
Max: kiss my ass   
  
Boss: no that's what your gonna be out on   
  
You are fired.   
  
Cindy: bitch don't get your ass kicked   
  
As they were about to walk out the door and elite force like the military came bustin threw the door   
  
Soilder: every down now were is she   
  
Boss: who are you talking about   
  
Soilder#2: spread out look for her   
  
Max annd cindy made a break out the back door it was covered with about ten soilders   
  
Cindy: oh shit Max: hold on to my waist   
  
Cindy did. And make made a huge leap jumping over all of them. She landed right near a cop car   
  
Cindy: that was tight jump in   
  
Max did they pulled off. They went back to logans place   
  
Cindy: are you gonna tell me what the hell is happening   
  
Max; logan can you tell her I'm gonna go check outside   
  
Logan: sure   
  
She went outside there were about ten cars pullin up.   
  
Max: oh shit cindy come on they are here   
  
She ran upstairs.   
  
Max: come on   
  
Cindy: ok   
  
Logan: I will make up something   
  
He tossed her some rope. They made a break for the roof. They rapped the rope around their waist and jumped down landing in the alley.   
  
Cindy: girl you are bugged   
  
Max: yeah that explains a lot   
  
She started to strip now she was only in her bra and panties   
  
Max: lets go to your crib   
  
They did and max changed into some spandexs and a blue shirt. Max called logans house   
  
Cindy: no answer   
  
Max: no they got him   
  
Cindy;look I don't know what we are gonna do   
  
Max: run not you just me   
  
Cindy: we in this together you and me and you were not lying when you said your were revved up female huh   
  
Max: I told you look I'm gonna go you most likely wont see me again cause I will be dead   
  
They hugged   
  
Cindy: bye boo   
  
Max: bye cindy don't forget me   
  
Cindy: I wont   
  
Max left. She went back to the club   
  
Bartender: everyone shut up   
  
Newscaster: today was a unlikely day the military killed a whole staff of employs at a un-named delivery service.and wait this just in a young African American girl was killed in her apartment just a few minutes ago.   
  
Max started to cry when they showed cindy's picture. A guy walked up to her   
  
Guy: you max   
  
Max: who wants to know   
  
Guy: logan's friend he wanted me to give you this   
  
He handed her a bag with a disk in it   
  
Max: thanks   
  
She left. She broke into his house and put the disk in. and it was a message   
  
Logan: look max if you are using this that means I didn't make it. I'm sorry I tried to survive but I gues these wheel chairs don't roll fast enough. Well anyway they are located on ellis islands in new york. I know don't get in a frenzy I got you covered in that bag is envelope there is a few hundred dollars in there go take them down. Check in my closet there is a secret code to open a safe the code is 222 password is a-l-b-a look don't laugh . there a few ak-47's in there and a knife.look I know you don't use guns but just this once bye oh and……………. I love you you are a perfect girl not just perfect but a girl who is stronger, faster, and smarter than a lot of people and I'm sad we didn't get to spend time together good luck and don't forget I will always be watchin over you. Eye's only out….hero   
  
max: god I told him don't call me a hero   
  
she got a plane ticket and made it to new york. This was it. She swam to the island. It was a map mixed in with the money that he gave her she found the door and walked right in there. She found the the main computer room no one was in there. She slipped a disk in to it a virus she conjured up it worked. She found a secret compartment there was a bomb in there she activated it .it was set to go off in fifthteen minutes. She had to move fast. She found the room were lydecker was at she entered   
  
max: thought I'd stop by   
  
lydecker: don't you see how many lives were taken because of you   
  
max: your plan   
  
lydecker: ofcourse you are supposed to be dead well I guess I'll have to do that myself you see all those people you fight don't know you like I do your strengths and weaknesses well I guess it's good bye   
  
max: give me a kiss   
  
she did a roundhouse to his face. He punched her .they fought hand to hand. Then the alarm blared off. (seven minutes to self desruct)   
  
lydecker; you did this   
  
max: yeah I had to go out with a bang   
  
they fought even worse now max was doing everything she could to kill him. She bit and scratched him.   
  
Lydecker; you bitch   
  
Max: yeah that's my middle name   
  
She kicked him in the stomach   
  
Max: and don't ware it out.   
  
She picked him up and threw him he landed and pulled out his gun   
  
Lydecker: I want you to meet my little friend   
  
Max: which one   
  
He started firing at her she continued to dodge all of the bullets until he ran out   
  
Max: you and me   
  
She did a hand stand and wraped her legs around his neck and flipped to the ground which she was now on top of him   
  
Max: you should have been there maybe I would have been a better role model   
  
She broke his neck   
  
Max: well that hurt   
  
(three minutes until self disruct)   
  
she ran as fast as she could to make it out pushing people as they were on escape boats she jumped in the water as it blew along with the statue of liberty she swam to shore   
  
guy: don't move or I'll shoot I know who you are and what you are   
  
max: you do fill me in on it than   
  
guy; you killed him without any remorse   
  
max: you should have seen what he did to me all I wanted all I ever wanted was to be normal so your mad kill me kill me   
  
he shot at her she dodged it.   
  
Max: look at you all dressed up with no were to go   
  
Guy: you really think you can kick my ass   
  
Max: not just me girls in general you see   
  
She kicked him in the face she was now on top of him   
  
Max; girls kick ass it says so on a t-shirt   
  
She took the gun and tossed it   
  
Max;bye-bye   
  
Guy: pouty lipped bitch I hope you don't think that's all I have to kill a super bitch   
  
She turned a round and he shot her   
  
  
**Present:**   
  
Max: well here I am bout to die   
  
he shot her again and she closed   
  
her eyes he thought she was dead he started to walk away   
  
max: you thought wrong   
  
she did a jump kick to his neck breaking it   
  
max: you see a good friend called me a hero and that's what I'm gonna do now with manticore behind me it time to start over   
  
the end for now.


End file.
